You're Everything
by Titled Heart
Summary: Kendall's insecure, and Logan messes up. Set in Mad World AU-line. Kogan. Rating for language.


_I'm going to apologize now for the language in this. I'm in a mood. So, it's just coming out in my writing. Nothing else witty to say._

* * *

"Fuck, Kendall." Logan groaned, covering his face with his hands, running them upwards to muss his shaggy hair. "Why can't you ever just _chill_ and stop being so jealous?"

The blonde in question stood a few feet in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "I thought I was being pretty damn _chill_ in the first place." He growled back, and had Logan not been so exhausted and irritated with the boy, he might've found the sound sexy enough to garner a bit more strength for fun times with his boyfriend.

But, _damnit._

He should've just kept his mouth closed. It wasn't his fault that a fan (who, by the way, had a backstage pass she had won in a contest thereby obligating himself and the rest of the band to meet and greet with her and her two friends) had laid a pretty heavy kiss on his lips. It wasn't like he hadn't made it clear from the beginning that he swung the opposite way and was in a long-term relationship. Sure, it didn't make him the most popular band member, but nobody hated him for having his arm around his boyfriend in most candid pictures.

And he made it clear every chance he got that he was in love with Kendall Knight, publicly and privately. So, why the hell was his boy acting so frustratingly possessive? Sure, it could be hot sometimes, but with his muscles aching after their concert, it only further tensed his body up.

"Jumping down my throat for something beyond my control...that's _chill_ to you?" He clenched his jaw as he tugged at his brunette strands. They were finally back in LA, they'd just finished the last performance of their first tour mere hours before. He was tired, sweaty, and testy. The last thing he wanted was Kendall crawling up his butt.

Actually, reverse that and change a word, and it sounded heavenly.

But gratification would only come in the form of walking away without another word and slamming his door loudly. It probably wasn't the best solution, but he usually found that when the blonde pursed his lips just so, it was either walk away so they could both cool down, or stay up for hours arguing until their throats were sore and eyes were burning from unshed tears.

Tonight, he opted for the former rather than the latter for reasons that only became clear as his head hit the pillow and the world drifted away in a blink. Still clothed and gross, Logan became dead to the world within seconds, laying on top of his blankets and his shoes still on his feet.

XXXXXXXOOOOOOOXXXXXXX

The next morning, his head was pounding within his skull and his mouth was bone dry. And judging by the drool on his pillow, he figured he knew why.

He almost felt like he had a hangover, but due to the fact that he hadn't had any alcohol in six months, that wasn't even a possibility.

Logan sighed and slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, grabbing his phone from his bedside table where he didn't remember putting it the night before.

No new messages. No missed calls.

_Fuck._

The guilt began kicking in. Kendall always left him a goodnight text before bed every night, even if they had just been on the phone or even in each other's presence minutes before.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

He held down the speed dial button to call his lover, but cursed as he was forwarded to voicemail after one ring. Figures, he made the wrong decision in going to bed so early the night before.

Logan had found it hilarious that the girl from the night before had tried kissing him quite passionately. You know, with the fact that the female species wasn't remotely attractive to him. They were all soft curves and long hair. Not really his style. He loved the unyielding muscles of Kendall's chest, and the wonderful feeling of knowing he wouldn't break the boy should he get a little rough.

Based on the call screening, he guessed Kendall didn't feel the same way. And now he was screwed, and not in the good way either.

Again. Fuck.

He stood up and stretched, wrinkling his nose at the offending odor that emanated from him. Then he sighed, there was no way he was going to go into the confrontation without a shower. Besides, the warm water cleared his head and soothed his body, coming only second to the absolute relaxation that came with making love to his Kendall.

His relationship with the taller boy was demanding at best, volatile at worst. They fought at least once a week, except for the past six weeks while he was on tour. Their fights were never anything as dramatic as the one that had gotten them together in the first place, and they had never broken up only to get back together hours or days later. It was just how they worked. The make-up sex was probably one of Logan's favorite things ever. As twisted as that seemed.

But he loved the boy, despite his jealous tendencies and his affliction for jumping to insecure conclusions without warning. No one else had to understand it, as long as Kendall knew he loved him at the end of the day, and vice-versa, then he was good.

Though, he had probably screwed that one up the night before.

He saw the time inching closer to eleven and figured he better hurry if he wanted to be around a happy boyfriend for the rest of the day.

Logan adjusted the collar on his shirt jerkily just before knocking loudly on 3K. A minute passed before the door was opened, but nobody was peeking around it. He sighed and pushed the light wood, only catching sight of the back of his blonde's body before he disappeared from sight around the couch.

Logan bit his lip before snapping the door closed behind him then striding to the wide furniture. He smiled at the image Kendall made, turned towards the back of the soft, curled around a pillow.

The brunette tugged the fluffy pillow away, maneuvering into the spot it occupied. Kendall kept his face turned downward, but still scooted closer, immediately nuzzling his face towards the shorter boy's neck.

"Your hair's wet." He mumbled gruffly; Logan held back his chuckle.

"I took a shower." He responded, carding a hand through the blonde hair that covered his vision and kissing his boyfriend's forehead as he curled a hand in Logan's polo.

They lay in silence for a few moments, the brunette continuing to affectionately touch the younger boy in any way he could as he tried to think of a way to broach the subject of their current predicament.

"Was she pretty?" The muffled question damn near broke his heart, especially as Kendall pulled away to look at him and he he could see the way his eyes were a little puffy and red-rimmed. The blonde would never admit to crying, but Logan knew him well enough that he didn't need to be told.

"Oh, baby. You know I'm a bad judge of that kind of thing. So, no? Not particularly?" He rubbed his thumb along the blonde's cheek bone. He leaned in and kissed the other boy's pouting bottom lip. "She only made me want to come home to a proper kiss from my love." Anyone who said he couldn't be a smooth talker could suck it. Because judging by the blush painting the other teen's cheeks, he was a master at it.

"I'm glad." The blonde responded, tilting his head up more to place a full mouth kiss onto Logan's smiling lips. "I'm sorry. I just...still get insecure sometimes."

Logan half-frowned at him. "Why? You know I love you. I thought that much would've been obvious. I haven't wanted anyone else since I _met_ you." He pulled the taller boy's hand away from his mouth before he could begin to pick at his lips, earning a petulant glare. "I know this is still kind of new, to the both of us. But, just trust me. You're all I need or want." He paused to kiss the boy's forehead. "And I'm sorry as well, for not thinking about how that story would make you feel. I thought it was funny, and I didn't realize you might not feel the same way."

Kendall nodded before cuddling as close as he could to the brunette, kissing right on his adam's apple and nuzzling his nose against his throat. "Love you." He mouthed against the sensitive skin.

Logan smirked, his boyfriend could be so precious sometimes. He ran his hands over the blonde's back, slipping under the material of his shirt to stroke at his skin. Kendall's breath began coming out in puffs against his neck and his chocolatey brown eyes slid shut with a suppressed groan.

"Love you, too, baby." He breathed into the blonde's hair. Kendall let out a near silent whimper, his hips twitching minutely against Logan's thigh. He bit his lip as he felt the hardness pressing against him. Then they were lost in a sea of flying clothing, searching hands, and searing kisses.

Oh yeah, make-up sex was definitely Logan's favorite thing, ever.


End file.
